


La douceur des jours

by lufink



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coffee, Early Mornings, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Platonic Life Partners, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lufink/pseuds/lufink
Summary: Les jours s’écoulent, à la manière d’un bon café, dont l’arôme – parfois subtil, parfois non – se marie affectueusement aux premiers rayons de soleil, encore timide dans la fraicheur du matin.





	La douceur des jours

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Y a pas de raison à ces courts textes. J'ai pensé au café du matin, et voilà pour vous ! Bonne lecture~

 

Il était de notoriété quasi-publique que Trafalgar D. Water Law ne dormait presque jamais (certains témoignages affirmaient l'avoir vu assoupi tout à fait paisiblement – et ce à de nombreuses reprises – en la compagnie du non moins célèbre Luffy au Chapeau de Paille, cependant les preuves faisaient _mystérieusement_ défaut). Ce qui, du reste, ne l'empêchait pas pour autant d'apprécier un bon café, au point du jour.

 

* * *

 

De coutume, c'était Benn Beckman qui s'éveillait en premier (de toute façon, le bougre ne dormait jamais vraiment que d'un œil). Il s'étirait vaguement dans la pénombre puis, après une douche glacée et un café – noir, sans sucre, du genre imbuvable – le franc-tireur se plaisait à contempler l'aube, qui, paresseusement, feutrait l'horizon.

 

* * *

 

Sanji dormait très peu, et Roronoa Zoro encore moins. Quand ils ne s'affrontaient pas dans les couloirs, il arrivait parfois que les deux forbans, encore à moitié endormis, partagent un café matinal dans un silence confortable, sommairement éclairés par la lueur d'un jour timide (le maître-coq ajoutait toujours une cuillère de cacao dans le café de Zoro, en cachette, pour le rendre plus aimable).

 

* * *

 

De bon matin, Vivi ne buvait pas vraiment de café, mais plutôt un bol de lait chaud. Lorsque les cauchemars la visitaient, comme de vieux amis, la princesse mal réveillée ajoutait un peu de praline et se remémorait avec tendresse le rire vibrant de Luffy au Chapeau de Paille, montant très haut dans le ciel jusqu'à bousculer les nuages _eux-mêmes_.

 

* * *

 

Monkey D. Luffy n'aimait pas le matin. Son cuistot lui interdisait systématiquement de manger de la viande au petit-déjeuner et en plus ça puait le café dans la cuisine. Luffy n'aimait pas le matin, et encore _moins_ le café (à l'exception notable des matins où, au lever du jour, Law venait le réveiller d'un baiser sur le front, les lèvres encore chaudes d'avoir trempé dans son cappuccino).

 

 


End file.
